1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to editing scripts associated with video sequences and to an editing system having provision for editing such scripts
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce a sequence of video clips by editing source material. The sequence may for example comprise several clips assembled in an order which illustrates a news story. The news story is set out in a script which accompanies the sequence.
The sequence is required to be of a desired duration and the script is required to match the sequence, scenes within the video sequence being matched with sections of the script.
Once a draft sequence has been assembled and a draft script has been written or is being written it is desirable to check it matches the video sequence as intended by the scriptwriter.